Question: Rewrite ${((9^{8})(8^{-9}))^{12}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 8^m}$.
${ ((9^{8})(8^{-9}))^{12} = (9^{(8)(12)})(8^{(-9)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{8})(8^{-9}))^{12}} = 9^{96} \times 8^{-108}} $